World Domination
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: ONESHOT Harry introduces Draco to a muggle board game. Warning, this features extreme!draco and very patient!harry. Slight slash, but nothing extreme.


World Domination

Summery: ONE-SHOT Harry introduces Draco to a muggle board game. Warning, this features extreme!draco and very patient!harry. Slight slash, but nothing extreme.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry, Draco, or the board game in question. All I own are the words, the plot, and the twisted fantasies in my mind from which they were born. I am making no profit from this. It is used only for the joy others may find in it.

Draco sighed. "Harry," he whined, "What are we looking for?"

"I don't know, Draco. I'll know it when we find it."

Draco huffed, not happy with his boyfriend's answer at all. He was _bored_ and his feet _hurt_ and they'd been wondering around the same, stupid muggle store for _two hours_. "Har-ry!"

"Just shush, Draco Malfoy, or I'll sleep on the couch." Harry threatened.

"You wouldn't dare, Potter," Draco gasped in shock. Denying Draco sex was like denying a starving man food.

"Try me."

Draco crossed his arms across his chest and huffed, resting his weight on one foot while he tapped with the other, being purposely annoying but not saying a word.

Harry sighed. He looked at the nearest rack where large letters caught his eye. He picked up the large, rectangle box and read the title. A large grin spread across his face. Perfect.

"Come on, Draco. I've found it."

Draco sighed in relief, "Finally. What is it then?"

"A game."

"A _game_?"

"Yes. A board game."

"You've dragged me all over this damned muggle store for two hours, never once asking if I'd like to sit down and rest somewhere even though my feet _hurt,_ you insensitive sod, ignore me most of the time, and its all for a stupid muggle _game_!" Draco half-shrieked.

"Yes, love. Now, would you like to go home? We're going to play it."

"Play it? Harry, I have no intention of playing that muggle thing. Ever. But, yes, lets go home. You've put me through hell. This deserves sex. Lots of sex. And a rim job."

Harry shook his head. "Alright, Draco. After we play."

"Harry," Draco whinged in his unique way, "I don't want to play it. I _refuse_ to play it."

"Whatever you say, love."

Draco smiled, pleased he'd gotten his way. "Home, then?"

"Of course."

Draco grinned and followed Harry out of the store and down a long alley. Harry looked around, wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, and Disapparated them to their home at Godric's Hollow.

Draco smiled yet again and sunk down onto the couch. "Hmmm… home."

Harry shot his lover a grin and set about opening his new game. Draco frowned. "Harry, love, what are you doing?"

"I'm opening my game."

"Yes, I can see that. Why?"

"Because we're going to play."

"No, we are not."

"Yes, Draco, we are."

"Fine. NO, I am NOT!"

"Draco–"

"Harry James Potter, I said NO! I'm tired, I'm sore, and I am Draco Malfoy. I do NOT play _muggle_ games."

"But you'll like this one."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Look, Draco. This is called Risk. It's the game of world domination."

"I don't… World domination? You mean, if I win, I'll control the world?"

"Yeah. That's the point of the game. See, you get an army and certain countries. The more continents you completely control, the more armies you get. Once you control the whole board, the whole world, you win. It's a strategy game."

"Oh… okay, I guess I'll play."

Harry suppressed a smug grin. Just barely.

"Harry! That's _my_ country."

"Not anymore."

"But –But you're not supposed to attack _me_!"

"Why not? You've been attacking me."

"Har-ry! I'm supposed to win! You said!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Just not in words. You invited me to play a game. That means, I win. I always win."

"Harry, I've got too many of these little card things. Do you want some?"

"Draco, you turn them in for more armies. You need three of a kind, see three horses or three soldiers or three canons, or one of each. It means your winning."

"Oh. Good then. You can't have any… Can I have yours?"

"Draco, I don't want to play anymore. We've played six games."

"But you keep winning. I want to win. I want to rule the world."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "You already do, love. You rule _my _world."

Draco beamed. "Okay, we can stop… you still owe me sex."

"WHAT? Draco, its four in the morning."

"And I want sex. You said I'd have sex, lots of sex, and a rim job after we played. We played, love. Many times. Now, sex."

Harry groaned. "How about another game, Draco?"

"But you said I ruled your world. That means I won. And the best part is, I didn't only beat you, I beat everyone else to."

Harry sighed. Draco leant over and kissed his tired boyfriend. "If I let you go to bed, do I get sex tomorrow?"

"Yes, love."

"Good. Let's go to bed."

"Finally."

"Harry?" Draco whispered, shaking the prone figure next to him.

Harry opened his eyes. "Yes, Draco?"

"I love you. I didn't tell you earlier."

Harry smiled. "I love you, too. Now, go to sleep. You can go back to ruling my world tomorrow."

"Hmmm… okay. And Harry? I think I like muggle games. Are there any others?"

"Yeah, tons. Remind me to show you Monopoly."

"What's Monopoly?"

"A board game. The point is to make lots of money, avoid being thrown in jail, and buy lots of property."

"Oh… lets buy that tomorrow. After we have sex."

THE END

_**(Heeheehee. It's not usually how I portray Draco. Usually he's quite normal and not so bitchy or annoying. I was playing Risk with my family and the idea popped into my head. Hope everyone enjoyed. Laters.)**_

**_Okay, I haven't updated, sorry, I've just got to say something. Someone, who put their name as I93, reviewed saying 'Your so sick… they're not gay.' Okay, well in this, they are. I'm not forcing anyone to read this. It was just for amusement, which most people got from it. There are a lot of Harry/Draco shippers out there and if you think _this_ is sick, go read some of their things. In my opinion, Harry and Draco make a cute couple. You may disagree with me, but what were you expecting in a humour/romance fic with slash mentioned in the summer. I did that so that people knew exactly what they were getting into. I'm sorry for those who are considerate and reviewed telling me they liked it. For whoever wrote me the flamer, I'm sorry you didn't like it. I'm not going to force my opinion upon you, but if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything. You don't know me in any way, shape, or form. You read one thousand odd word fic out of many much longer ones and you think you know something about me. Be open minded and don't write flamers. Again, to everyone who reviewed with words of encouragement, gratitude, and enjoyment, thank you so much. One good review in an array of flamers makes it worth it. I'm lucky enough to get one flamer in an array of good reviews. I love you all, thanks for sticking with me._**


End file.
